<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buir, Ad'ika by Zany_Frog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041792">Buir, Ad'ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog'>Zany_Frog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Buir</em>. It means father in Mando’a. Can you say <em>buir</em>, <em>ad’ika</em>?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buir, Ad'ika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well...shit.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian sat down, staring at the blackened gingerbread cookies he held. What was he supposed to do with these?</p>
<p>“Shi!” the kid exclaimed, giggling right after like they’d just said the funniest joke in the galaxy.</p>
<p>Mando’s eyes snapped over to the kid, straightening from his slumped posture. The cookie in his hand fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Do not say that, <em>ad’ika</em>. Do not -”</p>
<p>“Shi shi!”</p>
<p>“No, bad. I said a bad word, and you should not say it.” Mando picked up the kid, the burnt gingerbread cookies forgotten for now. “If you’re going to start talking, say something like...uh.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian looked around for inspiration, trying to think of an easy, kid friendly word. The kid smacked their hand against the front of his helmet, giggling when Mando jumped.</p>
<p>“You would find that funny, wouldn’t you? You little womp rat.” Mando knew his undoubtedly goofy smile was coming through in his voice, even through the modulator in his helmet, but he had no reason to stop. They were safe here, no one was coming for them.</p>
<p>With that thought brought another. If they were safe and no one was looking, he could take off his helmet. Children were allowed to see their parents, foundling or not.</p>
<p>Mando swallowed, looking around. He took in the burnt cookies, the cluttered room. His eyes stayed on the child. They were still giggling. Safe. They were safe.</p>
<p>His hand shook as he unlatched his helmet. The kid went quiet in his arms. He took a shaky breath before pulling it off, quick and painless. Mando blinked, adjusting to the light without his helmet. Then, he looked to the child. Their eyes were wide and awed, like he just gave them a new toy.</p>
<p>“I guess...this is me,” he whispered, breathless.</p>
<p>His voice seemed to break them from their momentary trance. With a coo, the kid touched his cheek, pinching and pulling like they were molding him from clay. He smiled, and that got him a louder coo from the child as they lightly tapped his cheeks.</p>
<p>At least he knew the kid wasn’t scared of his face. It was as the kid was squishing his cheeks this way and that that he finally thought of a word that the kid could say. His smile grew, his heart light and giddy with anticipation.</p>
<p>“<em>Buir</em>. It means father in Mando’a. Can you say<em> buir</em>, <em>ad’ika</em>?”</p>
<p>The child giggled, fingers wrapping around his nose. Mando gently tugged their hand away, letting out a breath when they gripped his finger instead.</p>
<p>“<em>Buir</em>. Say <em>buir</em>, please?”</p>
<p>The kid’s forehead wrinkled as they narrowed their eyes at him, looking happily confused. Then they giggled again, shaking the finger still in their grip. Mando sighed, trying not to be too disappointed. At least they weren’t saying curse words anymore.</p>
<p>“Another time, then.”</p>
<p>He squeezed the kid closer to his chest, pressing their foreheads together. This time, he got a close up view of the kid’s face scrunching up in concentration like they were about to use the force.</p>
<p>“B-boo!”</p>
<p>Mando blinked, everything seeming to stop around him. His eyes were glued to the kid’s focused expression, and his breath was frozen in his lungs. Were they really about to say it?</p>
<p>“Booee! Booeerr!”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian’s breath left him in a rush, and he was left staring at the kid as they celebrated their first Mando’a word by patting at his cheeks again. He sucked in air and everything started again. His heart beat stronger, and he felt so unbelievably warm it almost made him lightheaded.</p>
<p>He was a father. It was hitting him suddenly. He was a father, this was his kid, and they just called him <em>buir</em>. It felt like his smile was etched in stone, with how permanent it felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>